


Dibs

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to Ohio was difficult enough with your annoying brother, but when he bumps into an old college friend the journey to your new home takes a turn for the interesting. With these two brothers both chasing after you like animals on heat, you're not sure whether to pick one, or just walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: lissa-rania  
> Written by: Emma  
> Hey guys, this was going to be a single oneshot but I had so many ideas its now longer. Not entirely sure how many parts I will do. I can’t say I know for sure yet xD

Part One:

1 Hour earlier:

“Dean for the love of god we have been driving for 4 hours straight. I am hungry, I need the toilet and I really need to stretch my legs.” Sam moans for the fourth or fifth time.

“Alright alright. Fucking hell. We will stop at the next diner. Happy?!” Dean replies loudly, rolling his eyes and sighing at Sam’s constant complaining.

Within half an hour, the luminous sign of a diner is visible through the trees. The impala is slowed and pulled into the gravel car park, slowing to a halt just right of the entrance. Sam and Dean step out of the car and head into the diner, eager to finally get some food and a break from the monotonous highway they had been stuck on.

Now:

“Look! Look! Diner! Quick, pull in! Diner diner diner!!!” You shout excitably, jumping in your seat, your seatbelt straining.

“Oh my GOD will you PLEASE calm down! You see this flashing green arrow here?! This means I’m going to turn!” Your brother says impatiently.

“Josh I need to pee and because you refused to stop and let me squat in a bush I have had to wait for 2 hours.” You say indignantly, earning another eye roll from your brother. As soon as the car stops you swing the door open and sprint into the diner and look around desperately for the toilet sign. Once you spot it, you start running again but just as you are within reach of the door, someone walks out of the men’s toilets and walks straight into you. The momentum of your run and the size of this guy causes you to simply bounce off of him and land on your bum on the floor.

“Oh I am so sorry!” The giant of a guy says, putting his hand out to pull you up. You grab it and use him as an anchor to pull yourself off the floor.

“Can’t talk, gotta pee.” You say, running straight past him into the toilet, ignoring the pain shooting down the small of your back. After finally getting the relief you had needed for hours, you step back into the diner and spot your brother sitting in a booth by the window. Skipping over you slide into the seat opposite him and smile.

“Heeeeey.” You say, purposefully trying to wind him up. He just rolls his eyes again and looks back at the menu.

“Alright grumpy. How much longer do we have to go till the motel?”

“Maybe an hour. I’m not entirely sure.”

He says, looking up. As he does his eyes drift over your shoulder and focus on something behind you.

“It can’t be…” he says, squinting slightly. “It is!” he jumps up and runs towards the door.

"SAM" He shouts, and you see the huge guy you had run into earlier turn around. "Sam bloody Winchester! Where the fuck have you been all these years?!" Your brother says excitably, giving this Sam guy a hug. Before you know it, three people instead of one are walking over to your booth. Josh and Sam who sat side by side chatting non stop, and another guy who slid into the booth next to you.

"So what are you and Sam lovers?" You ask the pretty one who had sat next to you while taking a sip of your drink. He laughs and shakes his head.

"He’s my brother." He says.

"Hasn’t stopped people before." You reply, making him laugh again.

"I swear, me and Sam are not lovers." He says again.

"Excuse me?" Sam says, cutting in from across the table.

"Don’t worry." You say, giving him a smile and sending him back to his conversation with Josh.

"I’m hungry…" The pretty one says, stealing your menu.

"Hi hungry. I’m (y/n) and I’m also using this menu so get your own." You say, snatching the badly laminated menu back out of his hands. He looks at you in a strange way before twisting in his seat and grabbing a spare menu from the empty booth behind you.

"So hungry, what’s brings you to this neck of the woods?" You ask while reading your menu.

"My name is dean."

"I think you’re confusing me with someone who gives a shit." You say, trying to get the attention of the waitress who seemed to be purposefully ignoring your frantic waving.

"Hey, you spoke to me first." Dean protested.

"Just trying to pass the time honey." You say, finally getting the attention of the waitress. She walks over slowly and sighs before talking.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She says slowly, her voice dripping with annoyance. Clearly her important job of sitting behind the counter on her phone had been interrupted.

"First off I would like to thank you for such cheery service. It really is refreshing." Your sarcastic tone making Dean chuckle. "If it’s not too much like hard work dear, could I get a bacon double cheeseburger with fries and another beer?"

"Oh that sounds good; I’ll have one of those too." Dean pipes up.

"Anything for you Joshua? My darling, my world, my universe."

"I’ll just have a black coffee" he says, glaring at you from across the table.

“And you?” the waitress asks Sam.

“The soup please.” He replies, handing her his menu.

She leaves with your orders, allowing Sam and Josh to continue talking and pretending you and Dean aren’t there.

"So are you always like this?" Dean asks you, turning in his seat so he is facing you.

"Like what?" You ask, glancing up to look at him. He thinks for a moment before replying.

"A bit of a sarcastic bitch."

"Wow. Harsh."

"Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing." Dean says with a shrug, turning to face Sam and josh.

"Oi. Wanna have a proper conversation instead of you ladies ignoring the rest of your company?"

"Dean this is Josh from college. I haven’t seen him in years. He used to live down the hall from me." Sam explains. Josh nods a hello at Dean, getting one in reply.

"Joshua my love aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?" You ask sarcastically, batting your eye lids over dramatically and flipping your hair over your shoulder.

"This is my pain of a younger sister. She may be 22 but she doesn’t act like it. It’s like travelling with a toddler." Josh says as an introduction. In response you throw your fork at him, earning a laugh from Sam and Dean and another glare from Josh.

"So where are you guys headed?" Sam asks, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"We’re moving to Ohio. There is a motel down the road we are stopping in to spend the night and then hopefully we will be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon." Josh shares. The reality of your moving hits you again, putting you in a slump. Sliding down into your seat you pull out your phone and completely disconnect from the conversation.

"Why on earth would you move to Ohio?" Dean asks with a chuckle.

"Urmm…" Josh starts. You can feel his eyes on you before he continues. "Our parents recently passed and (y/n) has been in a bad place. I figured we should try rebuilding our lives somewhere new and I literally through a dart into a map of America and got Ohio." He says in a hushed voice. It was if he thought speaking quietly would mean you wouldn’t hear a word.

"Foods here!" You say; sitting up quickly, glad for a change in subject. The stroppy waitress from earlier slides your burger, fries and beer towards you, presenting dean with the same, josh with his coffee and Sam with his soup. Grabbing your burger you take a huge bite, washing it down with beer. You see Dean watch you and then after laughing do the exact same thing. You purposefully slow down your chewing, keeping an eye on Dean, watching him mimic you. In one swift movement you raise your arm up and swing it down, knocking Dean’s burger out of his hand back onto his plate. He stares at you incredulously, looks down at his burger, then back up to you.

“Why would you do a thing like that?” he asks, genuine shock in his voice. You just shrug and go back to eating your food. Josh sighs and apologies to Dean on your behalf. He does that a lot these days.

“I’m bored. Can we go to the motel now?” You ask Josh, the last bites of your burger still swirling around your mouth.

“You’re disgusting. Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Bite me.” You say in reply, opening your mouth wide and chewing dramatically in Josh’s direction.

“Where are you guys headed?” Josh asks Sam and Dean as you all stand to leave.

“We were thinking of getting a room too, we might just follow you.” Sam says with a shrug, looking at Dean. Dean nods in agreement and you all leave, Sam and josh still talking avidly.

“Hey! (y/n)!” Josh calls back from you, standing next to the car.

“What?” You ask.

“Me and Sam are going to ride together to the motel. You ok to go with Dean?” you flip him off in response, and he just gets in the car with Sam and drives off.

“Guess it’s just you and me sweet cheeks.” Dean says with a grin and a wink. You sigh, glancing around the car park.

“Which piece of shit is yours?” you ask, gesturing at the line of cars parked outside the diner.

“Don’t insult baby.” Dean gasps, walking over to a car and placing his hand on the bonnet. You look at the car, your eyes widening.

“You have a 1967 Chevy impala?!” you say, running towards the car and running your hands down the side. When dean doesn’t reply you glance up and see him staring at you, mouth slightly open. “Shut your mouth dumb ass, flies will start to land in there.”

“You know cars?” He asks, sounding shocked.

“Well yeah. How can I not know this beautiful piece of machinery? There was one in a car dealership just down the road from my old place but I couldn’t get enough money together to buy it.”

“You wanna drive?” he asks, holding out the keys. You stare at him, not believing your luck.

“Are you kidding?!”

“Hell no. Give her a spin.” He says, throwing the keys in your direction. You grab them and quickly get inside the impala and start the engine, running your hands down the steering wheel and enjoying the deep roar and vibration of the car. You rev the engine impatiently as Dean takes his time to get in. As soon as the passenger door is closed you stick it in first and, tires spinning, shoot down the highway.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the Winchesters and still slightly undecided on your opinions of them, you drive Deans precious 'baby' to the motel. Once at the motel however it all gets slightly messy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: lissa-rania  
> Written by: Emma  
> Warnings: Bad language etc. Nothing too extreme.
> 
> Hope you like part 2 :)

“Fucking hell. Steady on sweetheart.” Dean says as you speed down the highway.

“Oh no. This may be my one and only chance driving an impala I’m going to enjoy it.” You say, laughing and pushing the accelerator. In the distance you spot Josh’s car, and start speeding up further. As you reach them you pull out onto the opposite side of the road. You drive past, flipping Josh off as you dart in front of them onto the right side of the road. You put a substantial gap in between your two cars and it isn’t long before you see the sign for the motel. Barely slowing, you spin the wheel and shoot into the car park, slamming your feet on the brake and clutch at the last minute to stop the car almost propelling Dean out of his seat.

“You’re a lunatic.” He says, laughing. You switch off the engine and nod happily, not letting go of the wheel.

“That was amazing. This is one hell of a car.” You say, turning in your seat to look at Dean. “What?” Dean was staring at you, a strange expression on his face. In one swift movement he leans across the middle of the car and, with one hand on the side of your face and the other sliding up your thigh, he kisses you deeply. You lean in, your hand moving up to your cheek to rest on the top of his. A couple of seconds later he pulls away gently.

“No no no do that again…” you say, trying to pull his face back to yours. He laughs deeply in a way that turns your legs to jelly.

“Our brothers are here. We should stop.” He says, gesturing at the car pulling into the motel car park.

“Why did you do that?” you ask as you both step out of the car.

“I’ve just never met a girl like you before.” He replies with a shrug, turning to see Josh practically sprinting towards him.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at letting her drive?!” he shouts, pushing Dean in the chest.

“Dude chill. I’ve been driving a while and figured she could handle it.” Dean says, shrugging his shoulders.

“She hasn’t got her fucking license you twat.”

“Wait what?” Dean says, rounding on you.

“Eh.” You shrug, feeling slightly amused at the shock on Deans face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Well it’s only a piece of paper really.” You reply, walking to the bench which was placed randomly on the one bit of grass outside the motel in the middle of the car park.

“You could have hurt my baby!” Dean shouts, storming inside the motel quickly followed by Josh. Sam walks over slowly and sits next to you on the bench.

“Do you really not have your license?” He asks, a slight smile on his face.

“Nope. I started learning but never got round to taking the test.” You answer, checking your phone.

“So urmm, josh was telling me about everything that happened. I am so sorry (y/n). about everything. Are you alright?” sam asks gently. You turn to look at him. His face was so genuine, so full of concern that you just broke.

“No. I’m really not. My parents are dead. My brother is moving us to Ohio. I’ve left all my friends, practically all of my stuff, everything. That’s not really alright if you ask me.” You say, your voice beginning to waver. You stop and sit back, looking straight ahead instead of at Sam. A single tear falls down your check, but before you can reach it Sam’s hand wipes it away.

“I know how you feel. You’re strong. You can get through this.” He says, attempting to subtly move towards you on the bench.

“How the hell can you know how I feel.” You snap.

“Well for a start both my parents are dead too.” He says simply. You turn to face him, complete shock on your face.

“Oh god Sam I am so sorry.” You say, placing your hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head, dismissing it.

“It’s fine. It happened a while ago.”

“It’s not fine. It is still a huge loss and you must still feel it. I was insensitive.”

“Isn’t that kind of what you do?” Sam asks with a laugh. You laugh too, your hand sliding down his arm gently.

“Yeah I know I know. I’m a bitch. I saw a therapist. £200 an hour and all she tells me is my attitude is a fucking defence mechanism. The local drunk down the pub could have told me that.” You say, making Sam laugh again. You hear Dean and Josh walk out of the office, and as you turn to look at them you catch the look on Sam’s face. The exact same look Dean gave you before he kissed you. A feeling of dread settles in your stomach as you and josh walk towards your motel room. This couldn’t end well…

 

 

Winchesters:

Sam and Dean walked towards their motel room without Josh and (y/n). As soon as they both walked through the door and shut it, they turned to each other and simultaneously said “dibs”.

"Oh fuck no. I said it first." dean says angrily, throwing his duffle bag onto a bed.

"You did not. Come on Dean give me this one." Sam pleads.

"No! I like this chick."

"Ok fine. First to kiss her gets her." Sam says defiantly, earning a triumphant smirk from Dean.

"Ok first that is so 6th grade. Second, if we are doing it that way I’ve already won."

"When the hell did you kiss her?" Sam asks incredulously.

"In the car. Too slow buddy."

"Alright fine. Give it a day and let her decide." Sam says.

"Fine" Dean agreed, getting into the bed fully clothed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Return to readers perspective:

After you had taken a shower, changed into your pyjamas and pretended to fall asleep before Josh to keep him happy, you snuck out of your room trying not to wake him, and walked back to the bench you had sat on earlier with Sam. Sitting down, you wrap your arms around yourself shivering slightly. You had forgotten to bring a jumper and you didn’t want to risk going back for one in case you woke Josh.

"Hey" a voice says from behind you, making you jump. You turn and see Sam standing slightly sheepishly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi" you reply, a smile growing on your face.

"Couldn’t sleep?" He asks, walking round to take a seat next to you, notably closer than last time.

"Nah. I wanted some fresh air. You?"

"Same. You cold?" he asks, noticing your chattering teeth and shivering.

"I’m ok." you protest as Sam takes of this jacket and wraps it around you.

"You’ll be cold now though." you say trying to give it back to him. He takes it back, and you instantly regret being nice as the cold hits you again.

“Actually I’ve changed my mind. Give it back, I’m cold.” You say, making grabby hands in his direction. He laughs and, with him still in the jacket, he wraps you in his arms, trying to stretch the jacket round you to keep you warm. Needless to say it didn’t work particularly well.

“You’re good at this.” You chuckle, turning to look at sam, his arms pulling you closer towards his body. “Saaaam my arm is still coooold.” You moan. Before you can say anything else his head moves towards you, his lips meeting yours with force. You lean into his body, feeling the heat from his chest and his breath on your face. His body begins to push against yours, causing you to slide down into the bench leaving him perched almost on top of you. His arms awkwardly try and twist the pair of you so you are on top but this only results in you both falling off the bench with a thud. You break apart, sitting in shocked silence for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Slowly you pull yourself back onto the bench, still laughing. Just as you do you hear a door open from behind you.

“(y/n) can I talk to you quickly?” You hear Dean shout. Sam’s eyes narrow and he turns to glare at Dean. “It’s just about the car.” You sigh and stand up, apologising quietly to Sam and skipping towards Dean. He walks in before you, letting you shut the door behind you.

“Look I told you, I can drive. Just because I don’t have a license…” Before you can finish though you turn, watch Dean stride towards you, then feel him slam you against the wall and kiss you. You feel your heart quicken as the kiss deepens, his hands running down your body, only to move back up your top. Before anything too racy could happen you push him away breathing heavily.

“What?” Dean asks, moving back in to kiss again.

“My brother is next door numbnuts.” You say, laughing quietly.

“We will have to be quiet then.” Dean says, grabbing your hands, winking and pulling you over to the bed. Before you even get to the bed, Sam bursts through the door.

“Sam we are busy.” Dean says, trying to push him out of the door.

“She was kissing me a few minutes ago!” Sam protests, pointing at you. You shrug and sit on the bed, watching the boys.

“Well she’s kissed me twice now so I think it’s clear who she prefers.” Dean said defiantly.

“Hey hey hey hang on a minute here.” You say standing and walking in the middle of them. “When did I ever kiss you? You both kissed me first I would like to point out. Also I never said I preferred either of you.” You say

“Alright then. Who do you prefer?” Sam asked.

“Guys are you seriously going to do this? I am leaving tomorrow.” You ask incredulously.

“Then we have all night.” Dean replies with a wink.

“Oh Dean. Stop. My womanhood is quivering with excitement and anticipation.” You say sarcastically, rolling your eyes and making Sam laugh.

“Oi. Sasquatch. You don’t get to laugh at his expense.” You say to Sam this time making Dean laugh.

“I’m not going to pick either of you. I’m sure you’re both swell chaps” You say in a mock English accent. “I don’t have enough time to be dealing with this stuff lads. I am trying to start fresh and I don’t need any unnecessary complications. I will however give you both my number so you can definitely contact me in a year or so if you’re in the area. I’m sure I would be up for that.” You say, grabbing a pen and writing your number on each of their arms.

“You guys both tried it on with my sister?” You hear Josh ask from the doorway. They both glance at you sheepishly as you burst out laughing.

“Josh, honey bunny, sweety pie, I will be with you shortly. Can you give us a minute?” You say with a smile on your face. He sighs and walks out of the door. You listen for his door to close before talking.

“Call me. Either of you. Both of you. Just. Yeah. Call me.” You say, winking at both of them as you back out of the doorway. You wait outside their door to hear what is being said before going into your room.

“That chick is nuts.” Dean says.

“She’s amazing.” Sam says.

“I’m going out. I need a beer.” You hear from Dean, followed by a set of keys being moved. You thought back to before and the car was unlocked. Before Dean could walk out you sprint to the car and scramble into the back seat. As Dean gets into the car you see him freeze slightly. He moves his hand slowly and suddenly spins round to face you, a gun pointing directly at you.

“Woah there big boy. Calm yourself. I guess it is a gun this time instead of you being pleased to see me.” You say, holding up your hands in mock surrender.

“Oh it’s you. What the fuck are you doing in my car?” He asks.

“Well. I figured. Why not. Let’s find an empty car park.” You say, grinning at Dean’s expression. 20 minutes later you pulled into a car park outside of the closed diner you had been sitting in a couple hours ago. Without hesitation Dean slides over the back seat and on to you. He kisses you intensely for a couple of minutes before stopping.

“What changed your mind?” He asked.

“I thought I should live a little. Plus I want to see if I can make Josh’s head explode.” You say, feeling Deans body shake slightly with his chuckle. He kisses you again but this time you break away.

“What?” He asks, looking confused.

“Can I play with your gun?” You ask. He shakes his head with a smile. “I won’t kill anything I swear.”

“You are one strange girl (y/n)” he says while pulling off his shirt.

“Ok I changed my mind. I want to play with that.” You say pointing at him. He laughs one more time before kissing you again, deeply and passionately, with you trying not to think about how you were going to have to leave him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years has passed since you last saw the Winchesters, and life was relatively good. Things begin to change though when you get a phone call from a number you don't recognise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: lissa-rania  
> Written by: Emma  
> Warnings: Bad language etc. Nothing too extreme.
> 
> Hope you like part 3 :)

5 Years Later

Your shoes are laced, your hair is scraped back into an incredibly unflattering pony tail and your headphones are in as you jump down the stairs outside your flats and start jogging to the beat of your music. Your pony tail swings methodically as you run, the tapping of your feet on the pavement faint and masked by ACDC. You turn a corner and zone out, focusing only on the swish of your hair and the placement of your feet. Between tracks though, you hear a sound that causes your already quickly beating heart to speed up more. The dull, unmistakable roar of an impala catches your attention, pulling you to a stop. You glance around quickly, but you see nothing and the next song starts. Attempting to put it out of your mind you continue running, trying and failing to not think about the last time you heard the sound of that car.

Tired and sweaty, you round the final corner putting your flat into sight. with a feeling of relief you sit on the steps outside your building and pull out your phone while taking a swig if water. Your phone screen comes to life and you see a missed call from a number you don’t recognise. Trying to catch your breath you press redial and place the phone against your ear. It rings twice before answered.

"Hey sweet cheeks" a deep voice says down the phone. You freeze in shock. "You better not be ignoring me."

"The hell are you calling me for?" You ask, a chuckle answering you.

"Aren’t you pleased to hear my voice?"

"Define pleased." You mumble, walking into your building and calling the elevator. The voice chuckles again before answering.

"So are you around?" He asks.

"I’m just getting home from a run. Can I call you back after I’ve showered and stuff?" You ask, stepping out onto your floor.

"No need." You hear. You look up to your door and see Dean Winchester leaning against it, grinning at you. "Hi there."

"I would ask how you know where I live but I probably don’t want to know do I?" You sigh, unlocking your door and letting the pair of you inside.

"Probably not." He says, striding into your flat and staring at everything. "Where’s Josh?" he asked, clearly noticing the lack of anything male in the flat.

"He met a guy, adopted a kid and moved out about 4 years ago." You explain, shrugging as you walk over to the fridge and grab two beers, throwing one to Dean.

"Met a guy?" he asks. You nod. "Right on. So its just you and me then?" He asks, taking a swig of his beer and shaking off his jacket.

"for now." you reply.

"roommate?"

"You could say that." You respond with a shrug. "I’m all sweaty from my run. I’m going to take a shower." You tell Dean, grabbing your beer and heading for the bathroom. When he doesn’t follow you pause. "and you’re going to join me." you clarify. Dean grins and jumps up, chasing you into the bathroom chuckling.

A couple of hours later and you were lying on your bed, you head tucked into Deans shoulder, a smile on your face.

"That was amazing." Dean says.

"Eh. Not bad I guess. Your stamina isn’t what it was 5 years ago." You say, earning a prod in the ribs.

"Leave me alone." Dean says with a laugh. "You know, you seem different."

"Different how?" You ask, propping yourself up onto your elbows so you can kiss him.

"I dont know." He says once you stop kissing. "Just different."

"Well a lot can change in 5 years." You say with a sigh. You fall back onto your pillow just as there is a knock on the door. "Shit…" You gasp, checking the clock. You jump out of bed and start throwing on clothes.

"What’s wrong. Just leave it." Dean says, watching you panic as there is a second knock.

"I can’t just leave it Dean." You snap, putting your arm through the sleeves of your top and running to the door. You can see Dean pulling on his jeans in the corner of your eye and following you to the door. You pull it open and see a teenage girl holding the hands of a toddler.

"Mummy!" The little girl cries, staggering towards you, arms out, and almost falling before you catch her.

"Thanks for bringing her home Katie." You say, grabbing your purse off the table near the door and handing her some money.

"No problem (y/n). Same time next week?"

"Yeah that’d be great, thanks. See you then." You say, awkwardly closing the door with one hand while your daughter pulls your hair frantically trying to get your attention. Once its closed you turn and see Dean standing with a shocked face.

"You’re a mum?" he asks, taking a couple of steps backwards away from you.

"No, I steal children. I’m a professional child smuggler. Yes I’m a mum idiot." You say rolling your eyes.

"Why didn’t you tell me?!" Dean asks incredulously.

"You didn’t ask." You say plainly.

"Well I didn’t think ‘so did you get knocked up since I last saw you?’ was a regular question for people you haven’t seen in 5 years!" He says, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance. Doing this he realises he still hasn’t for a shirt on. He ducks into your room, pulls one on and walks back out to stand with you.

"What’s her name?" He asks, after you have placed her on the sofa with a picture book to stare at.

"I named her after my spirit animal Bengula." You tell him, your face remaining serious.

"Bengula…." He repeats, slightly unsure of what to do or say. "Thats…unique?"

"Her name is Ellie, dumbass."

"Oh thank fuck. I thought you had screwed up your kid for life." Dean says laughing. You join him, but only briefly because soon Ellie starts to whine.

"Mummy…." You walk over and pick her up, moving back to stand next to Dean.

"I want you to meet Dean. He’s a friend of mummy’s." You tell her, only getting a yawn and a rub of the eyes in response. "Nap time it is." You walk into the spare room and lie her gently in the bed, tucking her in and closing the door so it was still open enough to hear what was happening inside the room.

"So how old is she?" Dean asks, putting his arm around you when you sit next to him on the sofa.

"she turned 4 a couple months ago." You answer

"Who’s the dad?" he asks next. You stay silent, praying he’ll let it go. "(y/n) who is the dad?" he asks again, more urgently this time.

"Dean I didn’t want you to worry I was fine on my own!" you say quickly. He jumps off the sofa and paces up and down the room.

"so youre telling me for the past 4 years I’ve had a daughter who I didn’t know about and who has been growing up without a father?!" He shouts. You try and shush him so he doesn’t wake up Ellie but by now he is on a role. "How could you do this?? You should have called me!"

"Dean…" You try and say but he cuts you off.

"No. This is completely messed up." He shouts, striding over to the door, opening it and slamming it behind him. You hear a cry erupt from Ellies bedroom. With a sigh and a sinking feeling in your stomach you stand up slowly and walk to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: lissa-rania  
> Written by: Emma
> 
> Ok, here is the last part of Dibs! Now if it is really popular and anybody asks I think I could probably do a second story with the same characters and storyline etc. Only if people ask though xD Hope you like it!!!

The next day you get up as usual, almost forgetting about the night before. When you walk into the kitchen though you see the two beer cans left forgotten, and the feelings come flooding back. You hadn’t realised how much you actually cared about Dean until he came back. You had been fine without him, and then he had to go screw it all up because, like the majority of males, he thinks with his dick. Twat of a guy making you feel feelings because he wanted a hook up. Feelings suck. 

You throw the cans into the bin, lingering slightly before you drop them. It was stupid, it was only a can…but it was the only thing you had left to remind you of him. Just as the lid of the bin swings shut, you hear a knock on the door. Being 6am, the knock makes you jump. Normal people don’t tend to pop over to their friends that early. As a mum however you had got used to the unsociable hours. Slightly concerned about who may be at the door, you grab a frying pan and walk to the door. Opening it slightly, you peer round the door. Seeing who it was you fling the door open. Dean stood sheepishly, staring at you holding a bunch of flowers. 

“What the fuck do you want knob jockey?” You ask icily, holding your frying pan at your side.

“Alright Rapunzel you can get rid of the frying pan.” Dean says, slowly walking round you into the flat. “And knob jockey? Really?” 

“Wait…you’ve seen Tangled?” you ask, completely thrown by Deans reference.

“What? No.” He says, blatantly lying. 

“You called me Rapunzel. She uses a frying pan in Tangled. Fucking hell Dean you’re a full grown man.” You say, laughing slightly. 

“It’s a beautiful film ok. I can watch whatever I want to.” He says defensively. “I came back to apologise.” He says. Suddenly all the feels you had been feeling earlier were wiped from your mind and replaced with rage.

“You came back to apologise. Oh how lovely. I’m so glad you’re here. That makes everything better. I was HAPPY Dean. Things were going great for me. I see you for one weekend and you decide to turn up 5 years later, unannounced after not speaking to me for the whole 5 years and you have the NERVE to get angry at me!” You say, stepping closer to him and prodding him in the chest with your frying pan.

“Hey! You could have told me about Ellie. I would have helped.”

“Like hell you would have. If you had cared enough about me you would have called me. You had my number. Did you call me though? No. Not once. Everything was great for me here until you came and fucked it all up.” You say, throwing your frying pan onto the kitchen surface and collapsing onto the sofa. “I didn’t call because I have been busy.” Dean says.

“For 5 years.” You say sarcastically, rolling your eyes. 

“Yes for 5 years. You have no idea what its like to be me. To do what I do.” 

“I don’t give a fuck what you do. It doesn’t give you the right to have a go at me for raising my daughter on my own. I think I raised her pretty damn well too.” 

“Our daughter.” Dean says quietly. 

“She was our daughter, but now she’s mine considering she has no clue who you are.”

“Well that’s not my fault!” He protests.

“Fine then. Do you want to move in and be number 1 dad? Somehow I can’t see you doing that.” You say accusingly. 

“I would….but I can’t. I can still help out. I will visit; I’ll come back for birthdays. I want to get to know her.” He says, sliding closer to you on the sofa and putting his arm around you. Automatically you rest your head on his shoulder and sink into his side. Then you remember you’re mad at him. You swing your hand up and smack him in the face with your palm.

"What was that for?!" He says indignantly as you stand up and start pacing the room.

"I'm mad at you!" You say, crossing your arms.

"I still don't understand what exactly I've done wrong here." He says, leaning back into the sofa.

"You got me knocked up thats what you did wrong dick train." You say angrily, still pacing.

"Well when my boys go out to do a job they get it done." Dean says cockily, locking his hands behind his head and looking at you with a smirk. So you throw the frying pan at his dick. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Dean screams through coughs and sobs, clutching his crotch. 

"Eh." you say, shrugging. You walk to your freezer and grab a bag of frozen peas and throw it in his direction. At the same time a scream erupts from Ellie's bedroom. "You see what you've done now." You say with a sigh, only getting a moan of pain in return. You walk into Ellie's room and pick her up, rocking her to try and get her to stop crying. You walk out of the bedroom, glaring at Dean over Ellie's head.

"That is not my fault..." He says, pointing at Ellie, his hand holding the frozen peas against his crotch. Then the doorbell rings. 

"Damn..." You mutter, trying to put down Ellie. Every time she leaves your arms though she starts screaming. The doorbell goes again.  
"Let me hold her." Dean says, standing up slowly and walking towards you. The doorbell rings for a third time and you just give up, thrusting Ellie into Deans open arms and jogging to the door. You swing it open and see your neighbour standing smiling. 

"I got your post by accident." They say cheerfully, handing a couple of envelopes to you. 

"Thanks a lot. I mean, you rung the bell three times. I thought it was something urgent. I'm really glad I dropped everything to come and answer the door for two envelopes which most likely contain absolute bollocks. I'm glad people like you still exist. The world wouldn't run as smoothly as it does at the moment without you." You say, forcing a smile and rather rudely shutting the door in their face. You spin around and walk back to try and find Ellie quickly before she starts screaming again, but as you enter the living room you freeze. Dean and Ellie were sitting on the sofa. Dean was holding open one of Ellie’s books, reading it to her quietly while she sat on his lap. You moved back behind the wall slowly and listened, not wanting to interrupt. It was adorable. Dean was putting on different voices for all the characters, making Ellie giggle uncontrollably. A smile crept onto your face, it felt like family. You wait until Dean has finished the story before you walk round back into the living room. 

“Mummy!” Ellie says eagerly, making grabby hands in your direction. You walk over and sit next to Dean, pulling her onto your lap. “Can Deam stay?” She asks eagerly. You look up and see Dean grinning in your direction.

“Dean is very busy honey; I don’t think he will be able to stay.” You say, glancing at Dean, who nods. 

“Well I can stay for the rest of the weekend if mummy will have me?” Dean says, grinning at Ellie. You look at him, your stomach twisting nervously. Then you look at Ellie and your heart melts. Her face so eager at the thought of Dean staying you couldn’t possibly say no.

“Fine. Dean can stay.” You say with a sigh, feeling as if you’d agreed to keep a stray dog Ellie had found in the streets. However you had possibly the best weekend you’d had in 4 years. Dean took you all over the place in the amazing impala he still owned. He treated you and Ellie to trips out, meals, new clothes. Everything you can think of Dean insisted on paying for it. When it came to Sunday evening, the weekend had gone past so quickly you didn’t want to see Dean leave. You put Ellie to bed after a very tearful goodbye to Dean, and sat next to him on the sofa. 

“I’m glad you stayed.” You whisper, leaning into him and curling up as he wraps his arm around you and pulls you closer towards him.

“So am I. I meant it when I said I would help. I love that girl to pieces and I would do anything for her.” 

“Except stay...” You mutter.

“(y/n) that’s not fair. You know if I could stay I would, but Sammy needs me and my job is dangerous. I can’t be mixing Ellie into that. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt.”   
Dean says, kissing the top of your head once he had finished talking.

“You know you never told me what you actually do.” You say, thinking back.

“That was intentional. You don’t need to know. Trust me.” He says seriously. You shrug, too tired to argue it.You can feel your eyelids drooping and before you know if you’re fast asleep.

The next morning you wake up to the sun peeking through your blinds. You roll over on the sofa expecting to find Deans warmth but instead finding nothing. As you sit up a blanket which hadn’t been there before falls off your body, accompanied by a small slip of paper. 

‘(y/n), I got a call from Sammy and had to leave. I didn’t want to wake you or Ellie. I’m writing my emergency cell number on the back of this paper, so if you need anything call me. I will be in touch, Love Dean.’ 

Your heart aches at the thought of him gone again. You really did like him, and the fact he had left you again made it worse. 

It wasn't the last you heard from Dean though, like he promised. Every chance he could, he would call and talk to Ellie. On occasion he would turn up unannounced to surprise the both of you. Plus every year, without fail, Ellie would have a birthday present waiting for her. Although Dean hadn’t handled it well at first, and despite the fact Ellie didn’t know exactly who he was or that he wasn’t around 24/7...Dean was a pretty good dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
